Cours, petit chaperon rouge
by Kitsu63
Summary: Quelque part, dans un coin perdu de Portland, au fin fond d'une forêt, quelqu'un cour, un blutbad à ses trousses.Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?
1. OS

**Disclaimer:** les personnage ne sont pas à moi, comme d'hab' quoi.

* * *

**Cours, petit chaperon rouge**

_Portland, quelque part dans une forêt, 22h17._

Un bruit de course se fait entendre à travers les arbres. La frondaison cache la silhouette fine d'un homme au souffle un peu court d'avoir tant couru. La légère clarté de la lune révèle, quant à elle, la couleur sanglante d'un pull léger.

L'homme court, court pour finalement s'arrêter derrière un arbre.

Quelques secondes plus tard un hurlement bestial de frustration et de dépit se fait entendre.

Le jeune homme éclate de rire.

« Oh ! Allez Monroe ! Tu peux faire mieux, je n'ai même pas mis d'aconit ! »

Un second cri se fait entendre, plus près cette fois, beaucoup plus près et Nick se remet à courir.

Soudain une main agrippe son bras et un corps heurte le sien, l'envoyant rouler au sol.

Deux yeux rouge sang luisent dans la pénombre et le blutbad n'attend pas que son compagnon de jeu ne se relève.

Fondant sur lui comme sur une proie il a bientôt le Grimm à sa merci, gesticulant contre lui sans la moindre peur, un rire naissant dans sa gorge.

Un instant l'horloger se demande si ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait avoir. Mais toutes ces pensées disparaissent lorsque le détective l'embrasse finalement.

Le baiser est court, violent, chacun essoufflé de leur course effrénée, chacun cherchant plus.

Et le blutbad en Monroe reprend le dessus.

Déchiré le pull rouge et le T-shirt, vite retirés le pantalon et le boxer. L'animal fond sur sa proie pour mordre avec passion une épaule dénudée.

Le bref cri de douleur se répercute contre les arbres, pourtant Nick ne le repousse pas. Jamais. Même dans ces moments-là où la bête reprend le dessus sur l'homme.

Le Grimm veut tout de son partenaire. Il veut donc ça aussi.

Il l'embrasse, le caresse et fait tomber les vêtements qu'il porte encore.

Rapidement Monroe reprend le contrôle et se fait plus doux, plus tendre. Il lèche consciencieusement la plaie tout en préparant son amant avec autant de douceur que possible.

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Nick et c'est comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus les quitter.

« Viens » La voix est rauque, pressante.

Le blutbad est peut-être un alpha mais c'est encore le Grimm qui commande.

« Viens » et ses yeux disent le reste.

Faire l'amour dans une forêt ça n'a rien de romantique. Ce n'est pas un conte de fée.

L'herbe est humide, quand il y en a, les racines et les branches cassés parsèment le sol avec un plaisir que seul elles peuvent avoir, le terrain est dur et il faut s'estimer heureux si les cailloux ne pointent pas le bout de leur nez.

C'est pour ça qu'ils ne font pas l'amour comme ils le feraient chez Monroe.

C'est pour ça que le blutbad, même au pire de sa bestialité, entoure de mille attentions son partenaire humain.

Oh il pourrait lui faire mal ! Nick ne dirais rien, pas aujourd'hui. Pas même demain.

Mais il n'en a pas envie. Même le loup en lui ne veut pas de ces cris de douleurs durant leurs ébats.

C'est pour ça que Nick n'est pas sur le sol. C'est pour ça que le Grimm domine le blutbad, du moins pour le moment.

Les premiers moments sont lents, Nick ondulant doucement contre lui. Puis le rythme accélère, leurs souffles deviennent courts, leurs yeux fiévreux et ils se perdent dans cette recherche de la plénitude.

Et Nick mord. Il mord comme mordrais un blutbad. Il mord pour marquer, pour clamer sien, il mord par violence.

La douce folie dans laquelle ils succombent tout deux devient plus dure, plus forte, plus tranchante.

Le dos du Grimm entre en contact avec la surface d'un tronc d'arbre, douloureusement, alors que le loup reprend enfin le dessus chez son amant.

Les mouvements se font violents, saccadés, les dents reviennent mordre la blessure nouvellement faite.

Nick griffe, Nick jure.

Plus, il en veut plus. Et le blutbad répond à sa demande, complait à son souhait, l'odeur du sang et du sexe assombrissant tout le reste.

Ne reste que Nick. Nick gémissant. Nick criant de souffrance et de plaisir mêlé. Nick s'arquant chaque fois un peu plus sous ses coups de rein. Juste Nick.

La jouissance prend d'abord le Grimm, provoquant celle du blutbad et c'est comme des milliers de pointes enflammés transperçant son corps et son cerveau, lui faisant perdre toute autre notion.

Les langues brûlantes du désir enfin assouvit s'apaisent et un semblant de lucidité lui revient à travers cette chaleur brumeuse.

Le corps contre le sien est immobile, détendu.

Peu à peu la nature reprend ses droits. La chouette recommence à hululer, les lièvres fuient dans les broussailles, un corbeau passe au-dessus de leur couple.

La forêt respire à nouveau.

Ils restent longtemps ainsi, Nick allongé de tout son long sur Monroe, dans un état de semi-somnolence, leurs sens s'éveillant de nouveau à ce qui les entoure.

Finalement c'est Monroe qui se relève le premier, supportant en partie son compagnon.

Après les vestiges de leurs vêtements rapidement enfilés ils se dirigent tout deux vers le plus proche sentier. Celui qui les ramènera jusque chez le blutbad.

Quand ils arrivent enfin la tête du Grimm ballote doucement sur l'épaule de son comparse.

Monroe les manœuvre tout deux lentement vers le sofa avant de s'y affaler, un détective presque déjà complètement endormi à ses côtés.

« Nick ? »

Un faible grommèlement lui répond et deux jolis yeux s'ouvrent paresseusement en réponse.

« Merci » souffle l'horloger.

Un petit sourire apparait chez son amant.

« D'rien » murmura-t-il. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Comment as-tu su ? » questionne encore Monroe.

Les yeux se ferment lentement pour se rouvrir avec difficulté. Enfin Nick articule :

« …livres de tant'Marie. »

Puis entreprend de sagement s'endormir, enveloppé dans la chaleur du blutbad comme dans une couette.

Son nez se niche dans le cou de Monroe et, rapidement, son souffle se fait plus profond alors que le sommeil frapper enfin.

« Merci » murmure encore l'horloger, sa prise sur le détective se resserrant possessivement.

« Merci. »

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le lendemain le dos de Nick est couvert d'ecchymoses et de bleus tirant sur le violacé.

Il sourit pourtant au moment de retourner à son travail.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dans la caravane de Marie Kessler un livre ouvert raconte les habitudes d'accouplement des blutbaden.

* * *

Alors pour tous ceux qui ont lu les fics anglaises et qui pourrait se dire que je n'ai fait que reprendre des idées, je m'explique. J'aime bien les idées anglaises, certes mais il ne s'agit pas là de reprise. Pour commencer je pense que beaucoup d'entre nous ont tous simplement étés sur la même longueur d'onde quant à leur idées, sérieusement qui n'a pas imaginer voir quelque chose de plus...sauvage avec Monroe. Enfin, pour ce qui est de moi, je suis aller me renseigner sur les habitudes d'accouplement des loups que j'ai mélangé avec ceux des hommes.

Et pour ce qui est de la chasse cette idée est directement reprise de l'épisode "les trois grand méchant loup" où Monroe traque son ex avant de coucher avec.

Pour mon petit plaisir et pour que vous puissiez voir comment j'avais imaginé les choses je posterai en second chapitre un extrait des livres sur les blutbaden que j'ai inventé qui sera l'extrait que Nick dit avoir lu dans ce premier chapitre ainsi qu'un aperçut de la réaction de Nick à cette lecture.


	2. Bonus

Pas vraiment un chapitre, mais plutôt un petit plus.

* * *

_Les habitudes d'accouplements des blutbaden sont un mélange entre celles des loups et celles des hommes. Les premières approches sont totalement assimilées à celles des humains. Le mâle ou la femelle du groupe commence par embrasser, toucher et jouer plus souvent avec son partenaire. Si celui-ci est réceptif il rendra alors la pareille._

_Ce jeu peut durer des jours à des mois selon les blutbaden, cela dépendant de qui, chez le wesen, est le plus fort. L'homme ou le loup ? _

_Lorsque le blutbad mâle sent que son partenaire est prêt à aller plus loin l'affaire devient vite plus intime. L'accouplement peut avoir lieu peu après mais il est généralement précédé par une course poursuite entre les deux compagnons. Il s'agit de la Chasse. C'est en quelque sorte la dernière et la plus importante étape du jeu._

_En ce qui concerne l'accouplement en lui-même les réactions varient selon la période de l'année. Durant la plus grande partie de celle-ci les blutbaden agissent comme un couple normal. Mais lorsque l'hiver approche, à peu près de Décembre à Mars, la partie lupine de leur être reprend le dessus. Le blutbad mâle devient alors plus possessif et les partenaires tendent à s'accoupler plus souvent et plus longtemps qu'en période normale._

_ Edwardo Juan Grimm, Brazil._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La première fois qu'il lut cela Nick se demanda si l'auteur n'avait pas inventé la moitié de ce qu'il avait écrit.

Maintenant il se demande comment le Grimm avait bien put avoir toutes ces informations. Un wesen aurait-il put révéler tout ceci à cet Edwardo ? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il n'était pas le premier à avoir aimé un blutbad ?

* * *

Voila voila, un petit passage des livres de Marie Kessler^^

Franchement je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi mon coup, si cela fait plus histoire ou documentaire donc bon... J'ai essayer de faire au mieux dans le style des livres mais je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez donc...A vous de me le dire^^

J'ai déjà reçu, sur ce fandom comme sur celui de Saint Seiya, des questions en ce qui concerne mon centrage de texte. Je demande donc ici à tous ceux qui le veulent bien de me dire si vous préférez que j'aligne mon texte à droite à partir de maintenant ou que je garde le centrage?


End file.
